


I'm Still Here

by KatelynWilson18, kaylee11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Good Tom Riddle, Lily Evans bashing, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mpreg, Multi, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Time Travel, Top James Potter, Top Sirius Black, but they breakup, he's done with everyones shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelynWilson18/pseuds/KatelynWilson18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylee11/pseuds/kaylee11
Summary: When Harry dies he greets Death like an old friend, Death grants Harry one wish. To meet his parents. Just not the way he expected. Harry gets sent back to 1977, his parents 7th year and is shocked by what he sees.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter/James Potter
Comments: 72
Kudos: 770





	1. Meeting Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my best friend Katelyn for helping me, for making this story come alive. I couldn't have done this without her. You can check out some of her other wonderful stories on wattpad at @Gears_Circuits . Love you kit-kat!

Harry laid in bed that night, tired emerald eyes gazing blankly up at the ceiling. The glasses that set upon his face reflected a faint trace of light from underneath the door of his room. His mind raced and stilled all at once. His heart skipped beats and sped up only to stop and repeat the vicious process. He knew it would be the last time he would get the liberty of simply laying down long enough to reflect on everything. Tonight was his last night and he knew it. The thought should have scared him but it didn't, he was ready. His mind was completely fogged from the variety of spiked drinks he was slipped mere hours ago. Still...there was something comforting in the fact that he would be gone. He found solace in the loneliness of the darkened room, his school banners being the only witness to his last moments. 'Finally...' He thought....'Finally.' He closed his eyes and took his final breath slipping off to an unfeeling void. Harry Potter was no more.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself back at the train station he had visited so long ago. Strange, he expected Dumbledore to greet him. To stroke his beard and tell him to walk with him. To clasp his shoulder with a comforting but cold hand. A shiver struck his spine...maybe not this time. His gaze met a taller cloaked figure, dark and looming in the distance of the marble station. 

"Death, it's good to see you old friend." 

"Likewise. Although I wish it were under better circumstances" a solemn smile adorned his face. He inclined his head to Harry watching his expression closely as the pair walked off together. Harry looked in front of the pair and grimaced "Yeah, I guess Ginny gave me one to many love potions." 

Death incarnate looked away from his with a slow and steady sigh."Harry...Master, this isn't the life I wished for you. It was cut unwillingly from you, much to quick for my liking." Death continued before Harry could say anything " And if you let me....I could change it. I could make you happy. Give you the life you deserved." 

Harry's heart skipped a beat and he came to an abrupt halt. He blinked once, twice, three times before carefully looking up at his friend. A short moment of silence passed between the two before he let a a shaky breath. "How?" 

"I can grant your one wish. But if I do this you will no longer be Harry Potter and there is no going back. What you make of this new life is up to you now." 

Harry didn't need to think about it. His heart swelled as a warm smile spread across his face. "Deal!" he breathed out desperately. Death raised his hand and a cloud black fog started to envelop Harry. The longer he looked out the white train station started to fade. Then he started to fall. Before he lost consciousness Death's last words ringed in his ears "Farewell Hadrian Peverell" 

Harry's eyes opened slowly. Sounds of water dripping echoed everywhere around him. Like he was in a cavern...or a chamber. He rolled over and grunted, trying to gain his footing enough to stand and to look around. The water made sense now. Monuments of snakes surrounded him, leaving him at the end of a stone walkway. The chamber of secrets was as cold and dark as Harry remembered. The smell was just as bad too. Each whiff starting to get to him, making his head even more fuzzy then when he woke up. Why Death left him here Harry had no idea but he wished it was a softer landing, his back still ached. He knew that he had to get out of there and headed for the stairs. Everything was such a haze but so familiar. He knew where he was but something was definitely off. He was moving to seamlessly. Nonetheless he held his head in attempt to control the headache he had gained while he ascended the staircase. 10,000 steps later and Harry had finally reached the top. Looking around the bathroom he noticed that everything still looked the same, the windows were dark and all was quiet. Now to figure out the next step. Death said he'd make his dream come true. He'd grant his wish. What was his wish again? Fuck he couldn't remember. Wait no he could. He wanted to meet his parents. The two marauders. James and Sirius. That's right. It wouldn't be the same, with his identity change and all. But now he could finally meet them. He could make friends with them. He could be happy. A hopeful smile slipped onto his face as he chuckled.....he could be happy. 'Probably should enroll in school again' Harry thought, 'I wonder when i'll meet them and the others'. Just thinking about Sirius and James brought a blush to his face. "Merlin I really shouldn't be thinking about them like that".


	2. Getting sorted again

Thoughts raced through harry's mind as he walked towards the exit of the bathroom. With his head hung low in thought his eyes missed the sudden rush of light and the entrance of three other students. He looked up suddenly and just caught a mere glimpse of amber eyes before their bodies collided. Pain blossomed in the back of his head as he stared up the ceiling from his spot on the bathroom floor. The one with amber eyes came back into harry's view, this time accompanied by the other two male figures. Harry noticed the scraggly light brown hair that framed his face. He wore a few scars across his face as well. He looked remarkably like his old defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin. He offered his hand to harry.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" The words went in one ear and out the other, Harry could only focus on the fact that this, was in fact, Remus Lupin. Harry came back to himself to find he still hadn't answered and it was starting to get a little awkward. " Right, right fine, sorry I should have been paying attention." He took his hand let him Remus hoist him back onto his feet. 

Harry just barley got the words out of his mouth when one of the darker haired boys pushed Remus out of the way and grabbed his hand. With a kiss to the back of his hand he spoke up "Sirius Black, charmed i'm sure. And you are?" Harry's eyes widened slightly. Sirius's scruffy black hair framed his face perfectly, flowing down to his shoulders. Piercing grey eyes gazed through the strands and into Harry's. A blush quickly spread across his face before he looked away and mumbled an answer. " Hadrian, Hadrian Peverell but everyone calls me Harry" A smirked pulled at at the corner of Sirius's lips as he pulled away slightly. 

The last boy then bumps Sirius out of the way. "I'm James. I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" he asked cocking a brow, messy black hair falling in front of his eyes. At this Harry nodded, smiling slightly at the younger face of his old father. "I stopped to use the bathroom. I was just on my way to find my way to the headmasters office." James beamed at this. "We can take you." "It would be our pleasure" Sirius finishes. They each took an arm and lead Harry out of the bathroom all while Remus, who had been quietly watching from the back, rolled his eyes before giving him an apologetic look for his friends as he too followed. 

The griffin statue that guarded Dumbledore's office was still creepy looking, no matter at what point in time he's in. A shiver passed through his spine at the statues cold gaze. Sirius gave harry a side glance before tugging his arm a little closer for warmth, smirking again at the blush that spread across Harry's cheeks. Remus stepped forward to speak the password and spoke with a clear voice "lemon-drops". The statue started to swivel, spiraling to life with the grinding concrete, revealing a spiral staircase. With each step Harry felt dread fill his stomach. At the top he hesitated for a moment, what if Dumbledore knew what he did. Knew that he struck a deal with death. He was smart like that and he wouldn't put it past him to know. Sirius squeezed his hand to get Harry's attention. When he looked up he was met with a reassuring gaze. He squared his shoulders and with a deep breath, followed the others in. 

"What can I do for you boys?" an older voice spoke from deeper in the office. The office looked the same before. Cluttered as always. Full of magical artifacts and lined wall to wall with moving portraits. In the corner, next to the headmaster's desk was the phoenix. He looked up at Harry before going back to preening his feathers. All of this was such a huge hit of nostalgia for him. He stood here many a times with his two other friends. But now he had new ones. Probably better ones. Harry cleared his throat, causing Dumbledore to turn around. When Dumbledore caught sight of him he did a double take.

"and who's this?" 

Harry stayed behind James and Sirius, hoping somehow he wouldn't know. "Hadrian Peverell sir" 

The twinkle in the old mans eyes was back causing his hair to stand on end. He knew. He should've known that he would. You couldn't hide anything from Albus. 

"Ah I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow my dear boy." he smiled while walking closer to the group of students. 

Thinking fast on his feet "Well sir i just couldn't wait but unfortunately all of my things were lost." At this Harry made a few tears fall for effect. Arms wrapped around him and Sirius whispered in his ear " I got this" then said louder for everyone else to hear, "He can stay with us and next Hogsmeade weekend we can take him shopping." He shrugged, moving his hand through his hair to push the stray strands back. He gave Dumbledore his signature smile in hopes of an agreement. 

"Yeah, till then Harry can borrow some of our things" Remus spoke up aiding in his friends persuasion. 

Dumbledore chuckled "Lets have'Hadrian' sorted first before we get ahead of ourselves." The old man stated raising a brow at harry before he made his way to the sorting hat and motioned for Harry to come closer. He hesitated once more before a nudge from James got him moving. He grabbed the top of the hat, allowing it time to come alive for the second time that year. It gazed at Harry's face before it was slipped onto his head. It fell over his eyes just as it had in his first year.

'Be careful. Things are not always as they seem'

Incoherent murmurs came from the hat as the group stood on edge, hoping, praying that he would get sorted with them. Remus looked over at his friend Sirius smiling a little bit at his behavior. He was biting the inside of his cheeks and bouncing in the balls of his feet in anticipation. 'Love struck fool' he thought to himself before looking back at Harry. This was gonna be a fun year.

"Gryffindor!"


	3. bedtime

It was surprising that no one else knew Harry had just been sorted into Gryffindor with the way Sirius had yelled joyously about the new entrance. James smiled at his best friend already thinking of Harry as the new player for the quidditch team. The walk to the tower was filled with more praise of the house than Remus could stand, courtesy of Sirius and James. He just rolled his eyes... "biased idiots". Harry just smiles and nods along and soaks up everything he can. He too after all was biased towards Gryffindor. Being the youngest seeker and all, it felt comforting. A euphoric wave had washed over him when the grand picture door came into view. The fat lady looked confused when she saw Harry but said nothing when Remus gave the password. Looking around the common room brought back a lot of memories both good and bad but it still felt like coming home. 

"We'll give you the tour later Harry but right now it's time for bed. " Remus whispered. He nodded his head in response before tugged by the arm harshly. Sirius had grabbed him and started to pull him towards their dorms. Harry wasn't prepared to see peter laying in one of the beds when James held the door open to enter. In all honesty Harry forgot all about peter. His brows knitted together in contemplation. He supposed he should've been a lot more angrier with the guy, for ratting out his parents and framing Sirius for a crime he didn't even commit. His life could've went a lot smoother, a lot happier had it not been for the dick. But, it was a different life. He hadn't done anything yet. and he could keep it that way, keep an eye on him. Or leave him alone. Either way, he wouldn't let it happened again. He couldn't.

"Hey what's with the serious face huh?" a baritone voice asked from beside harry pulling him from his thoughts. Blush spread across his face from the close proximity of the black haired rebel. "N-nothing important." he spluttered out quickly looking away. Sirius laughed before tearing his steely eyes way from him.

Sirius jumps on the bed furthest from the door, next to the window that overlooked the great lake. "This one will be your bed Beautiful or you could sleep with me" he smirked. Harry couldn't help but blush once again. Sirius really was something. Remus looked over at his friend, mouth agape, he really was trying hard wasn't he? Looking down at himself Harry didn't think he would be very comfortable in his t-shirt and jeans, he could sleep naked, but he was always to shy of his body to do it. 

"Can someone lend me some pajamas please." Sirius jumped up " you can borrow something of mine!" He ran to his trunk and pulled out some flannel bottoms and a shirt. Handing them to him and pointing towards the bathroom, Harry went to change. 

The pants were to big to stay up on his hips but the black AC/DC shirt was soft and just big enough that it reached the middle of his thighs. Unfortunately it wouldn't stay on his shoulders, letting one slip out and show off his collarbone. Harry gathered his things then opened the door to let the others in. "Thanks Siri, here's the pants back, they were too big" Sirius just stood there mouth gaped and not saying a word. 'Why is he staring...is there something on my face?' "Um Siri is everything OK?'' That seemed to snap the boy out of it" yeah, its just that, that shirt looks good on you" Blood started rushing south for Sirius when Harry flushed, it went down to his collarbone and Sirius couldn't help bet lick his lips at the sight. They both looked away from each other and laid down for the night.


	4. Meeting Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boo boo I think I fixed it and thank you to the person who pointed it out.

As Harry is starting to wake, he suddenly feels an intense pressure on his chest "WAKE UP!!!" is shouted in his ear. Alarmed Harry tries to sit up but can't because Sirius is sitting on him. Seeing him like that is a little to close to the dream he had last night...and the ones he had since his fourth year. 'great' Harry thinks 'now i have a boner' as long as sirius doesn't lean back maybe he wont notice. Too late, when Sirius eyes widen Harry thinks it's all over only he smirks and leans in real close and whispers " well its seems someone is awake". Harry's face turns a red as a tomato and pushes him off.

When he stands and looks around he sees Peter and Jame's beds empty and Remus is already dressed waiting with a book . "Unfortunately it's not a Hogsmeade weekend. Till then you can keep borrowing some things." James said as he walked out of the bathroom. James walked to his chest and pulled out some clothes "Here, these are a little small for me but should fit you well enough." he exclaimed while tossing them at Harry. He smiled at James thanking him. James's eyes widen slightly and he quickly turns away with a disinterested "No problem." Harry seemed oblivious to the act...but Sirius wasn't. His eyes narrowed slightly at his messy haired friend while gritting his teeth. Remus's eyes looked over his book waiting for Sirius to say something after Harry left to the bathroom to change. James cocked a brow at him sensing the tension. He only huffed rolling his eyes before sinking into the unkempt bed seemingly content to lounge in Harry's bed. 

Harry, blissfully unaware of the tension filling the room behind him enters the bathroom. He's hit with a wall of steam and almost runs into peter who gave him a weird look "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I enrolled here. Got sorted last night." Harry said smiling extending his hand for a handshake. Peters beady eyes glanced down at his hand and back up at him not bothering to take him up on his offer. Harry slowly dropped his arm as the atmosphere became awkward. If it wasn't the thick rolling steam making his throat stuffy it sure was the anticipation of what to say to the boy in front of him. What the hell were you supposed to say to a man that essentially took everything from you in your past life? Finally Peter breaks his silence.

"Where did you come from? You would've gotten a letter...why did you come so late?" He squinted his eyes narrowing down on Harry"s form. He had to think fast to make his excuse believable. Harry's face contorted in mock confusion. 'If you're really that curious, I was home schooled. I disregarded the letters. I was forced to come here this year." Peter looked him up and down again, harry was hopeful his makeshift excuse was believable enough. I mean...there shouldn't be a problem with it right?

"Right....." he slowly mumbled still staring Harry down. The deafening tension was cut by Remus who opened the door to the bathroom in search of Harry and Peter. "Harry...you alright?" he asked looking between the both of them. His icy stare met Peter's who faltered slightly under the predatory gaze. He excused himself and left quickly. Remus stared after his retreating form before turning back to harry. "What did he want." he asked cautiously. Harry also looked away from the door that now shut behind the chubby boy and shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. That was the most awkward conversation I've ever had." he admitted gripping tighter to the clothes in his hand. "Well, I originally came in here to tell you to hurry up. I'm gonna take you to Professor McGonagall to get your schedule and she hates people who are late." He warned smiling slightly while still taking small glances at the door. Harry nodded and Remus left to let Harry change. 

Shaking off that conversation Harry walks deeper into the restroom. His body works on autopilot as he pulls on the black slacks and red shirt. Remembering his lack of toothbrush he uses the mouthwash to do a quick rinse. The mirrors had finally un-fogged and that's when Harry catches his reflection for the first time. His features weren't as sharp, they were softer actually. It would be hard to recognize him as either genders if he was honest. What was that word they used in his time.....Androgynous? Yeah that's it. His messy jet black hair never changed, it framed his feature's better this way all the way to his bright green eyes. Greener than the Avada Kedavra spell...he would know. Still, he was very good looking. Now he knows why Sirius won't stop flirting. 

Walking out he finds everyone's ready and waiting on him. When Sirius sees him he gets a weird look on his face almost as if he's judging the outfit. His eyes flicker to James in a hardened stare before returning to Harry's figure. He jumps off the bed and in one swift movement and grabs the leather jacket off his bed and puts it around harry's shoulders "There! Now your ready." Harry subtlety pulled the collar up to his nose and smells it. It smelled intoxicating. Like cologne you cant physically stop smelling. There was also that worn out leather smell. There was no describing it. When he put his arms down the sleeves fell slightly over his fingers. It was a little to big for him. Remus smiled slightly, not at harry, but at Sirius. His friend looked like he had stopped working, staring intently at him. He chuckled before setting his book on the book case and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"C'mon, lets go get your schedule." He led harry out the door, nudging Sirius out of his trance on the way out.


	5. Sometimes jealousy is a good look    part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's not a lot of Harry/James yet, but just hang on we will get there soon.

Remus walked Harry to Professor McGonagall's office in silence. Both too wrapped up in the events of that morning. Harry was still put off by the rather strange encounter with the 4th marauder. He was so stand offish to him. Remus gave Harry a side glance before returning his gaze to the end of the corridor. He couldn't say that Harry's put off mood was uncalled for...he didn't quite trust the mouse-ish boy either. Not like he had done something to warrant an immediate dislike from him, after all he was one of them, but still... Before either can get their thoughts together they are at the door. Remus gives his new friend a encouraging smile then knocks on the entrance.

"Enter" prompts a poised voice from behind the oaken door. 

The boys had just barley walked through when the professor held out a piece of parchment, not even looking up from her work. 

"I trust that Mr. Lupin will help you to your classes" She then peered over her spectacles.

Remus stepped up "Of course, i'll even help Harry catch up." 

"Good, then I will see you gentlemen in class." The dismissal crystal clear, Harry and Remus bolted out of the Professor . "May I see your schedule Harry?" Remus took a moment to study it before handing it back" It seems you have at least one class with either myself or Sirius or James" 

"That's wicked, at least I won't be alone." Harry says with relief. Honestly with out any of them in at least one class he would be kinda lost. Remus smiled at Harry while they quickly made their way down the hall. They were heading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry kinda wondered who would teach the class this year, or maybe there was a permanent teacher back then...now...whenever it was. By the time the two made it to class nearly all the seats were filled. Remus went to sit by peter. 'Thank god for that' Harry thought, it would have been an unpleasant period what with peter glaring daggers at him. Harry made his way to the only open seat. He turned to greet his partner but stopped midway, his mouth agape and eyes wide. "Regulus?" Harry gasped. 

Said boy turned to look at Harry, his black hair trailing down and draping over his shoulders. "Do I know you? he asked clearly irked. 

Thinking fast on his feet Harry responded "Well no...but who doesn't know you. You're one of the Blacks!" he piped up. 

Regulus smirked, his ego stroked. "And who might you be my dear?" 

"I'm Hadrian" he stuck his hand out "pleased to meet you". Regulus grabbed harry's hand and placed a delicate kiss on his knuckles "The pleasure is all mine beautiful" Harry's eyes widened and he retracted his hand, now a little uncomfortable "Y-you seem a little young to be in here?" he stammered with an involuntary blush coating his face and ears.

The boys smirk grew "Yes but you see i'm very advanced.'' There was a cough from behind them. They both turned to find both James and Sirius glaring daggers at the youngest Black. Sirius knuckles were white as he squeezed his quill to keep from lashing out. Regulus snorted at his older brothers obvious distaste of the situation. 'This should be fun' he smirked. He was about to say something else in mocking challenge but the door opened and in walked the teacher. Harry froze, he would know that face anywhere...Tom Riddle.


	6. Sometimes jealousy is a good look, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, got super busy but i didn't forget about this story. Thank you to all the lovely comments, me and my friend really appreciate them.

For the rest of the class Harry remained vaguely aware of Regulus whispering in his ear the whole time while the feeling of someone watching him intensified. Each whisper from Sirius's brother caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. There were moments where he was sure that his lips would graze his ear from how close he was. His eyes darted around the room to find something to distract himself from the flustering situation, attempting to hide the blush that coated his face whenever the black haired male leaned towards him. He landed on the tall figure standing across the room. 

'Tom or rather Professor Riddle', who was writing on the board, 'seems to be doing a better job than most of the past DADA professors...or would that be future professors?' Harry pondered. He was writing with smooth flowing motions. His speech was unwavering and he stood confidently in front of the class of 7th years. Everyone was listening intently to him, scribbling notes to help with the homework they would be assigned later. Harrys eyes flickered to a student who had raised their hand in order to gain help. Tom continued to speak while striding across t room to further help the young Gryffindor. He really did seem to be a good teacher...'so what happened' he found himself wondering. A light tap on his arm brought Harry's attention back to reality. Regulas's fingers slid down from his forearm, abandoning the spot he tapped in order to graze softly over his hand and fingers.

"Hadrian, I was wondering what your next class was?" Reg whispered leaning over, hair resting on Harry's shoulder. His mouth was so close that his breath tickled harry's ear, making him giggle. A snap rang through the classroom. All eyes turned towards the source, Harry sees Sirius staring back at him with a broken quill in his hand. His face was pressed into the palm of his while he leaned against it on the table. Steely eyes were glaring daggers at Regulas's hand which shamelessly traced Harrys own. James shared his glare but tugged on the hem of Sirius's robes to get him out of his intense jealous daze. Regulas snorted and turned his gaze back to his books but not before sharing a quick glance at Harry's emerald eyes. Something mischievous sparked In the darkness of his own.

Harry stared at the edge of desk, his eyes slightly fluttering and twitching in thought before he turned his attention back to Tom. He seemed to know how to get the attention of the room. Everyone was paying attention and giving him the respect he somehow silently commanded. But the atmosphere, despite the holes burning in the back of regulars head, was eerily calm. Warm even. The windows opened to allow natural light, his robes fluttered over the wooden floors while he reached with a small smile pattered on his face. He was calm and good. But the way Dumbledore painted Tom made him seem so evil, and Albus never said anything about Tom being a TEACHER here. Was Dumbledore always truthful with him, no. He had his moments. But....to lie about something so harsh.....it made him question everything about the old man he had admired in the first place. All these thoughts raced through Harry's head and before he knew it, it was time to go to next class.

Harry snapped out of his daze and stood up to finish packing up his stuff when Regulus grabbed his wrist and started dragging him out of the classroom. "Come on Hadrian! I'll walk you to your next class!" Before harry could object he was tugged in regulars direction. They only made it a few steps when they both slammed into something, Reg stumbled and his grip on Harry's wrist loosened enough that the bump sent Harry to the floor. 

"I've got it from here Reggie." Sirius growled, venom laced in the name his brother. He didn't wait for a response before picking Harry up and carrying him out of the classroom. Harry's face erupted in a deep scarlet hue at the embarrassing situation. He glanced up at Sirius who seemed unbothered but the embarrassing situation but rather pissed. Sirius kicked open a door that lead into an abandoned room. The door swung shut behind them leaving them in dead silence.

"You can put me down now." Harry mumbled against his shirt, looking off towards the side. Sirius dropped his legs and as soon as his feet touched the floor, Sirius was on him and pushing him against the wall. Harrys eyes widened and his breathing sped up to meet his heart race.

"Why were you talking to my brother?" He growled, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" he questioned, his voice shaken.

"What did he say?" The grip he had on Harry's shirt got tighter and the hand in his hair tugged at the roots to get him to look at him.

"Nothing he was talking to me, I didn't say much." Harry was now aware of how close their bodies were, how close their lips were and how his pants kept getting tighter. 

They were chest to chest, the pressure from Sirius pressed him further into the wall. Sirius ragged breath fanned across his collarbone giving him creeping sensations throughout his spine. The feral look he gave harry was electrifying, if it wasn't anything less than hot in this moment.... Sirius's grey eyes trailed down from his eyes to where his hand was gripping Harrys shirt. He loosened his grip trailing his hand down his abdomen to where he could grip his hip. Sirius just realized how close he was to Harry for the first time. Towering the messy haired twink was more intimidating than he realized but damn the half frightened half aroused look he had in his eyes spurred Sirius on further. His hand released Harrys hair and settled on knotting them into the black tresses to pull him closer. It trailed down again to rest on the nape of Harrys neck and pulled him flush against Sirius, forcing him to look up at him. 

Sirius swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "You're mine....remember that." he gruffly stated against Harrys lips. Harry nodded slightly before flickering his eyes down to look at Sirius's lips and back up to his eyes. Sirius grips onto harry waist tighter thinking this was it...they both leaned closer before the sound of a slamming door broke them out of their daze.

Harry jumps but with Sirius's arm still wrapped tightly around him Harry didn't get very far. Remus raised an eyebrow and Harry's face turned bright red once again. Beside the chestnut haired boy stood James with a cold expression on his face. James took them both in before turning around and walking out without uttering a word. Behind them Peter looked confused, so nothing new there.

Remus cleared his throat to ease the tension, "If we don't leave now we're going to be late."

Harry blinked before ducking out from underneath Sirius and scrambling to hurry after Remus and Peter. Sirius stood in the now empty room with the lingering sexual tension suffocating him. His brows furrowed while glaring at the spot Harry was just in. 

"Fuck!"


	7. The Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james gets hit with realization

It had been a few days since Harry and Sirius were caught in the abandoned room and there was a weird tension set between the group because of it. Harry often found his mind wandering back to the memory. The air was thick, hot and tense and the taller male brooded over him. A heavy blush would coat his cheeks whenever Sirius and him would lock eyes in the classrooms. Sirius would smile knowingly and let his eyes wander to get a rise out of Harry. Remus tired to go on as if he were blind to the situation and its entirety. The same could not be said for Peter as he just glared at Harry at every opportunity. Of course, Harry supposed that was normal, the mousy boy never took to him like the others. The worst of it was James. Anytime he would look at him Jame's eyes would quickly find interest in the board ahead like he was actually paying attention. He distanced himself from his friends and was spending more time with lily now, who soaked up the attention like a sponge. He and Remus assumed that he was with her now. 

With that being said the rest of the group would have to fade away for a few hours. Sirius off to his quidditch practice as requested by the captain. He swore up and down that he played for the adrenaline rush but Remus was quick to correct that by saying he played out of spite of his families wishes. Understandable if he was honest. In speaking of Remus, he had separated from his new best friend to study for a big test in Divination. And Peter, well, he was off somewhere doing something. Leaving harry all to his own to wander amongst a castle where he knew very little people. In that aspect he did miss his own friends that he had bonded with his first year of Hogwarts, but this life was supposed to be better as promised by death itself. He snorted air out of his nostrils and decided it was best to stop overthinking before he did miss the years that almost killed him repeatedly. He made his way down to the Black Lake to gather his thoughts for the past week when he spotted James and Lily already there. He turned to leave but with curiosity getting the better of him, he hid behind the nearest tree. Harry watched the scene unfold in front of him. 

(james p.o.v) 

James hands shook as he reached into his satchel and pulled out the gift that he'd been working on all morning. A light pink crystal camellia that embodied it's true definition. A longing. He was excited and nervous. But no butterflies. No buzzing feeling coursing through his heart. He was afraid to admit that his heart was torn. James knew he should give it to Lily yet he made it with Harry in mind. He shook it off, facing the red head once more. Placing the gift in Lily's hand James pushed aside thoughts of Harry and put on the biggest smile he could muster. 

"For you my gorgeous lily flower!" he said in a less than suave tone. Lily took one hard look at it and dropped it into grass. "Really James...that's the best you could do?" A sneer on her face "That's not even my favorite flower or color. What about that bracelet I told you to get me? The one with the diamonds..made of gold? I want something to make the other girls jealous! Don't tell me you can't even do that right." With that she stormed off, seeing, but not caring about the heartbroken look on James face. 

But Harry did. He waited a moment then slowly walking up to the boy. 

"James?" Harry whispered "are you ok?" James jumped slightly at the sudden voice and quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall before turning towards harry.

"Oh hey Harry...you..you saw that? Didn't you." Harry nodded, noting the less than ok tone in Jame's voice. "It's nothing though, honestly. What are you doing here anyways?" James looked around trying to distract himself from the onslaught of emotions. 

Harry said nothing but picked up the flower and held it up to the light examining it's beauty and grace. A lot of work clearly went into the craft. Meticulous and thorough. The craftsmen-ship reflecting the crafter. After a moment he spoke "This is truly beautiful James. Where did you learn to do this?" 

"I looked up how to do I tin the library but I guess I shouldn't have wasted my time on the stupid thing." James responded side eyeing the Camilla. Reflects from the light bouncing off of Harrys face. James turned more of his attention to studying his features...much like he did whenever Harry caught him in class. 

Harry placed his hand on James arm "Don't listen to her, it's a work of art." he hummed with gentle smile. A blush spread on the green eyed boy. James cheeks mimicked the action but continued to stare at harry as he continued talking " I just don't know what you see in her." he muttered under his breath. James heard him. 

"Y-you don't know Lily like I do!" James felt like he had to defend his girl. "True but i've seen enough this past week" sadness shadowed harry's face as he handed James the gift. " You deserve someone who really loves and cares for you James." With that he turned towards the castle and head back to the dorms to get ready for class, leaving behind a confused and equally flustered James. 

For the rest of the day James wondered the castle thinking. So many questions racing through his mind. 'Was Lily treating me badly?' maybe. What did he see in her? Honestly everyone just told him the two belonged together and he followed along. but the more he thought about it the more he wondered why they thought that. The two had nothing in common. Harry had pointed out that he deserved better anyways..Harry...'Why do he like Harry so much?' The thought crossed him. He stopped in the now empty hallway and leaned up against a pillar. A blush crept onto his face when he thought of the messy haired boy. Light reflecting off of his cheeks, eyelashes casting small shadows across his skin. He couldn't date him...oh but to have him... 

It wasn't till later that he ran into Sirius "What are you doing here?'' he asked cocking a brow. 

"Looking for you mate, you missed dinner. What are you doing out here?" Sirius replied and looked him up and down. "Just thinking." James couldn't look his best friend in the eye. His mind wandered to the scene he walked in on. Sirius and Harry. Together. The thought made him tense up.

"And what exactly would that be?" Sirius mused knowing all to well. 

"Shut up...you act like you know what's in my head" James popped off. 

"And what If I do? Honestly James I've been friends with you for quite some time now. I have...extensive knowledge...so to speak." Sirius saw James shift slightly. He had rattled him. "Why don't you go and slink back to that little whore you love so much and get him out of your head." he threatened turning serious.

"Don't assume who I have in my head! And don't think for a second you have any say on who I chase." James fired back at him.

"He's not yours to chase whenever he already has someone." Sirius reminded, furrowing his brows.

"And how are you so sure he wants you?" James growled.

"Try paying attention more. It's my clothes that he wears to bed at night. It's my side that he shrinks into when he's uncomfortable. Im the one that makes the little twink blush whenever I stare him down. With all that gawking you do it's a wonder you don't know that." He stops for a moment to see the heated glare his best friend is giving him. He states walking past him but stops. "Bottom line...He's mine. He doesn't want you." Sirius whispers in James ear as he continues walking back to the common and back to Harry. James stood in the same spot both offended and pissed at the prospect that harry was 'Off Limits'. Fuck that he thought. 

James finally made hi sway to the Gryffindor tower and entered. He walked though the common room and past Sirius who had a arm slung around Harry's shoulder, nestling him into his side. James scoffed and walked faster after hearing Sirius snort at his glare. He waled into their bedroom straight to the last bed which was Harry's. James carefully placed the flower onto Harry's bed, a note with it that he had wrote earlier after the fight, slightly out of spite with Sirius and mostly out of his actual feelings.

_' My Love, I'm sorry i've been an arse to you, it's only because I was scared to fall for you when I know I shouldn't. I cared so much of what others thought of me and let them tell me how to live my life but not any longer. From now on i'm going to try and win your heart and never stop. I wanted to explain myself though I have no excuse. When I charmed this flower, I made it with you in mind._

_There is a language taught to me by my mother, Floriography, where each flower has a meaning. Hopefully you can figure out this flower's meaning._

_~Love, James._

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea stuck in my head for a while so i'm gonna try to write it down. It's not exactly incest between James and Harry because Harry is no longer sharing James DNA but they do play up the daddy kink alot. Not sorry, don't like don't read.


End file.
